


全世界只想你来爱我 番外篇

by Ellen_LYZ



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_LYZ/pseuds/Ellen_LYZ





	全世界只想你来爱我 番外篇

众所周知，何昶希这二十五年来，别说做爱，连初吻都是昨天才送出去。

这个完完整整的小处男，此刻正被陈宥维抵在卧室门上亲。柔软湿滑的舌尖在何昶希的颈窝打转，触感既酥又痒，何昶希的手指弯起来，脚趾紧紧抠住地面，整个人不受控制地向下滑，想要蜷缩成一团。

陈宥维自然不能让他得逞，他抓住何昶希的手臂，将两截脆生生的腕子压在门上，让何昶希保持完全打开的状态，连挣扎都做不到，像一尾窒息的鱼，只能躺在案板上任人宰割。

何昶希红着脸喘息，视线稍移便能看见陈宥维半干的发顶，发旋若隐若现，随着陈宥维的动作在他眼睛里晃动，他心底一汪春水泛滥成灾，身体不由自主起了反应。

认识陈宥维不过一个月，却已经发展成今天这样，何昶希的头脑一阵阵发晕，又被压得难受，舔了舔唇，低声问：“宥维……我们这样会不会太快了……”

陈宥维抬起头看他，又伸出食指，落在何昶希上唇弯出的弧度里轻轻按压。

“你觉得这样太快了吗？”他反问。

当然，和认识不到一个月的人上床，被家里人知道，估计得一个月下不了床。

可陈宥维目光沉沉地看着他，清隽的脸上多了些生动的情绪，爱与欲望，甚至还有征服与渴求，这样的陈宥维让何昶希觉得真实，他能清楚地感知自己身体的回应。之所以会抗拒，与其说害怕受罚，倒不如说是因未经人事而紧张。

“我觉得……嗯，是有点快了，我们才刚刚在一起。”

陈宥维笑了笑，松开他的手腕，何昶希如蒙大赦，腿软跌坐在地上。他穿的是紧身牛仔裤，被陈宥维撩拨半天，裤裆处本就鼓鼓囊囊一团，这么一摔，没忍住轻哼了一声。

陈宥维蹲下来，笑眯眯地问：“怎么了？”

何昶希脸颊潮红，视线不受控制地往浴袍领口白皙的胸膛，明明很想和陈宥维亲近，却嘴硬不肯服软：“还不是因为你亲太久了。”

陈宥维站起身，含笑点头：“是，你说得对，都是我的错。”

把何昶希拉起来，手指若有若无地掠过腰间，何昶希一时不察，只感觉到突如其来的酥痒，整个人抖了一下，脚下没站稳，连带陈宥维也被扑倒。

何昶希跌在陈宥维胯间，宽松的浴袍散开了，他的脸紧贴陈宥维胸膛处滚烫柔软的皮肤，小腹也被坚挺的性器抵着，整个人身体僵硬，连动都不敢动。

陈宥维说话时胸膛的震动传过来，何昶希听见他的调笑：“希希，你也太主动了。”

他不容抗拒地环住何昶希的腰，坐起来，呼吸落在何昶希耳边，将白嫩的耳垂染成鲜艳的红：“别紧张，不疼。”

变故来得太突然，何昶希半天才找回自己的声音，结结巴巴地反驳：“你骗人。”

“不骗你，”陈宥维摸索着解开他的腰带，拉开拉链，径直握住何昶希的性器，“这么紧，不难受吗？”

他的手指很细，指关节硌着顶端，快感来得猝不及防，何昶希僵硬着身体，两侧肩胛骨小幅度地颤抖，额头抵在陈宥维肩膀上，急促地喘息。

他一时不知道如何作答，也根本抓不住什么有用的信息，陈宥维的手好像被施过魔法，稍微动两下就可以让他高潮，和自渎截然不同的剧烈快感将何昶希淹没，而他甚至没有撑过五分钟。

陈宥维将沾染上白色液体的指尖递到他面前，满意地夸奖：“希希是个乖孩子。”

何昶希红着眼眶瞪他，被这么折腾了一番，他的声音变得又软又委屈，像捂化了的糖果：“你再这样……我就……不和你一起住了。”

“你人都在我家了，还说这种话，你觉得有用吗？”陈宥维解开何昶希衬衫下摆的扣子，把手上的东西悉数涂抹在他的小腹上。

何昶希语塞，一巴掌拍开陈宥维的手，撑着他的大腿站起来要走，陈宥维扯住他，把人按在床上坐下，说：“真要走也是我走，你坐着。”

何昶希的牛仔裤卡在大腿根，衬衫被解到胸口，肇事者却将他单独留在卧室，自己转身出了门。

他愣愣地坐着，一时搞不清楚发生了什么。

虽然嘴上说着不要，但何昶希觉得陈宥维应该明白这是欲拒还迎的套路，难道说就因为他两句紧张的抱怨，陈宥维就真不打算接着往下做了？

何昶希虽然是个处男，但早在许多年前就知道自己的性向，该明白的也都明白，只不过从影视资料到亲身实践总需要点时间来接受。

他原本还想着，只要陈宥维再亲两下，就算再紧张他也不会做任何反抗。

陈宥维的卧室开着暖光灯，窗帘还拉着，空调也开得足，但何昶希居然觉得有些冷。

他扯过叠得整整齐齐的被子，把自己裹起来，闻着那股冰片薄荷的味道，一边生气一边不受控制地回忆起陈宥维握住自己时铺天盖地的快感。

何昶希的呼吸再次变得急促，他有些烦躁，对自己的表现很不满意，揉了揉脑袋刚准备下床看看陈宥维在干嘛，突然，房间里灯灭了。

不用说也知道是陈宥维关的。

何昶希盘腿坐着，因为牛仔裤实在硌得慌，干脆被他脱掉扔在一边，就这么光着两条腿，静静地等待陈宥维的到来。

他心跳得很快，一片黑暗里，借着透过窗帘的晨光，隐约可以看见些模糊的轮廓。

很快，门开了。陈宥维从外面走进来，越来越近，何昶希忽然听见自己的心跳声，就在耳朵边上，扑通扑通，好像下一秒就会跳出来。

“宥维……”何昶希改成跪在床上的姿势，几乎是迫不及待地抓住了眼前灰暗的人影，不满地问：“你到底在干嘛？”

陈宥维从善如流地把人带进自己的怀里，手里的盒子随手扔在身边，他亲了亲何昶希的脸颊：“拿润滑剂，怎么，你等不及了？”

何昶希好像明白了陈宥维关灯的用意，不用担心被看清，所以他说话也变得大胆起来：“等不及的不应该是你吗？”

陈宥维轻笑两声，准确地抓过何昶希的手，摁在自己浴袍的腰带上：“帮我解开。”

何昶希愣了一下，咬咬牙，开始解这根随便系起来的带子。布料摩擦的声音被无限放大，透过耳膜带来抓心挠肝的痒，短短几秒钟，就让他觉得口干舌燥。

陈宥维也替何昶希把衬衫扣子解开，不意间摸到光滑细嫩的大腿，惊讶地问：“你把裤子脱了？”

何昶希勾着陈宥维的脖子，把脸埋在他颈窝，闷闷地回答：“不行吗？穿着太难受了。”

“当然可以。”

他脱掉何昶希的衬衫，把他按在床上。何昶希整个人陷进松软的被子里，不做丝毫反抗，被动地接受陈宥维的亲吻。

陈宥维亲他的眼睛，何昶希睫毛颤动，没忍住笑出了声：“你干嘛亲我眼睛？”

“爱美之心，人皆有之。”陈宥维面不改色地回答。

他一只手落在何昶希腰间，捏紧狭窄的胯骨，另一只手扯掉何昶希碍事的内裤，然后握紧他。

何昶希绷紧身体，脚尖难耐地在陈宥维的小腿上来回磨蹭。他微微张开唇，呼出湿热的气息，灼烧着陈宥维，在他身上燃起一把火。他有些没忍住，强硬地捏住何昶希的下巴，把舌尖探进去，封锁住所有充满情欲味道的喘息。

紧接着，细密的亲吻落在何昶希的锁骨、乳尖与小腹上，陈宥维在寻找何昶希的敏感地带，但出乎意料的是，何昶希每一处都非常敏感。他发出一些甜软的呻吟，手指伸进陈宥维已经完全变干的发丝间收紧，不知道是要阻止他，还是在催促想要更快一点。

“宥维……你打算，什么时候进来啊……”何昶希眯着眼喘气，有些受不了，想要快点结束漫长的前奏直入正题。

陈宥维就向前挺了挺腰，让硬着的性器抵住何昶希的小腹，问他：“你准备好了？不紧张了？”

也许是因为关着灯，何昶希的胆子异常大，他的手在被子上摸了两下，摸到润滑剂塞进陈宥维手里，软着嗓子撒娇：“快一点嘛……”

陈宥维无奈地顺着他做扩张，几根手指借住润滑剂挤进何昶希的身体，缓慢地抽动，何昶希最开始只觉得涨，后来受不了，却也不反抗，抓住被子一角，轻声哼着，断断续续的声音让陈宥维心尖发痒，又心疼，何昶希乖巧得过了头，就这样任他为所欲为，反而更加让人想欺负。

他强忍着做完扩张，又叫何昶希翻过身趴在床上，在他小腹下塞了个枕头，俯身到他耳边，低声说：“希希，我进去了？”

何昶希把脸埋在枕头里，模糊发出一个音节，陈宥维按住他的腰，一点一点往里挤。何昶希不可抑制地颤抖，臀尖贴在陈宥维的大腿上，又软又烫，烫到陈宥维不得不用一只手抓住那些软肉，再继续深入到最里面。

陈宥维的撞击由浅至深，何昶希渐渐发不出什么声音，只会短促的呼吸，眼前一阵阵发黑，好像下一秒就要晕过去。快乐得晕过去。

陈宥维把被汗水打湿的额发向后捋，一边动一边柔声问何昶希：“希希，我们开灯好不好？”

说完也不等何昶希回应，就抱着他换了个姿势，伸手按下开关。

房间里一下子被暖黄色的灯光填满，何昶希不太适应光线，闭着眼睛发出一声闷哼，陈宥维借着亮光观察他，何昶希很白，大约是因为有俄罗斯血统的缘故，他的白是冷调的白，此时勾着陈宥维的腰的膝盖却透出鲜嫩的粉色，而眼角更因情欲而泛红。他太好看，陈宥维简直想把他关在这里，锁起来，再也不让其他人知道何昶希的存在。

何昶希被顶得又涨又麻，浑身酥软，软绵绵地抓着陈宥维的手臂，撩起半个眼皮看他：“宥维，你真好看。”

陈宥维笑了一下，难得有些锋芒毕露的锐利，何昶希看见了，兴奋地伸出手，抓着陈宥维的肩膀，把他按下来和自己接吻。

“宥维，我好喜欢你呀。”何昶希咬着陈宥维的唇，黏人而亲昵地说。

陈宥维当然只能更用力地干他，一次不够就再来第二次，最后何昶希哭着求饶，被抱去浴室清理的时候还用沙哑的声音警告陈宥维：“你再这样，我就回家去住了。”

陈宥维把何昶希放进满池热水中，自己也坐进去，搂着他，优雅地微笑：“没关系，只要你敢回去，我就帮你把一切都告诉何叔叔。”

-END-


End file.
